


Happy Valentine - J

by gurajiorasu



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, White Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 17:02:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6248233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gurajiorasu/pseuds/gurajiorasu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nino didn't know why Jun was in a horrible mood swing every time they're in the green room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Valentine - J

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by today's JWeb message  
> 

“Okay, don’t tell anyone but I think the green room is cursed,” Nino said to Aiba in all of his seriousness one day. He had invited Aiba to his place, vowing that he wouldn’t leave Aiba to make out with his game instead and for once, he actually fulfilled it.

“Cursed how?” Aiba asked while wandering to Nino’s kitchen, rummaging the fridge and the cupboards because Nino had dragged him without giving enough time to snatch some food for dinner.

“Lately J have been throwing sudden tantrums on me in the most random timing. One time, we were literally laughing each other’s butt off and suddenly he was mad at me. The other time, he was telling me about his bonsai and– _bam!_ –suddenly I’m the biggest jerk in the world. I have no fucking idea what the trigger was–”

“Sounds like PMS,” Aiba cut and desperately checked the fridge for the fourth time.

“He’s a man, Aiba san!” Nino pointed out desperately, “A man can’t have PMS. I’ve checked it online.”

Aiba shrugged and moved to rummage the living room. He knew the chance was slight but he was _that_ hungry. He found a candy and popped it into his mouth immediately, then he found a ramen cup nearby but it was way exceeded the expiration date so he just threw it to the trash bin while squinting on Nino; judging.

“I figured that those sudden explosions only happened when we’re in the green room. Always. Thus, our green room is cursed,” Nino concluded.

“Uh huh, alright,” Aiba nodded without much care. He had moved to the sofa and started to flip Nino’s bag upside down. “So what are you suggesting to do?”

“Don’t go there ever again. Change rooms with other groups. Throw salt all over the place. Call for an exorcism. Incinerate the whole building. Your choice.” Nino listed the options and he looked dangerously serious.

Meanwhile, Aiba finally found something to eat. He unwrapped a package of fancy looking chocolate and sat down happily. Just then, he turned his focus to Nino. “You know we can’t do that. Well, salt is actually possible but I’m afraid it’d only make him angrier.” He put a piece of chocolate to his mouth and the reaction was immediate, “Whoa! Your chocolate is good!”

“But it’s better than having him throwing–” Nino’s eyes grew wide as he finally processed the entirety of Aiba’s words. “Wait– What?!”

“He’d be angrier if you throw salt on his–”

“Not that!” Nino rushed to Aiba and snatched the chocolate package from Aiba. He had never seen that box before and from how luxurious it looked, he knew he didn’t buy it himself. “Where did you get this?”

Aiba struggled with the chocolate inside his mouth, “Your bag.”

Nino scrambled to take the wrappers from Aiba and observed them carefully. From the torn papers and crumpled plastics, he noticed that there’s a tiny yellow post-it. He smoothed the paper and read it.

_Happy Valentine - J_

Nino’s breath was cut short immediately. He checked Aiba’s watch for the date and it was already too far from Valentine’s Day. No wonder Jun had been upset at him. It had been weeks and he hadn’t said even a word about it.

Nino looked at the remnants of the chocolates. He noticed that it wasn’t store bought–there’s no logo on it and the details were too personal to be one. Jun must have made it by hand using the skill that he obtained from his previous drama filming. He must have been dying to hear at least a word from Nino.

At once, Nino jumped at Aiba and literally choked him. “Spit it out!”

“Wha– Nino!”

“I don’t care how but spit. It. Out!”

Aiba left Nino’s place with bruises on his neck and an empty oath to never come back again that night. But Nino didn’t care. Aiba could take literally anything from his household but not that one.

Certainly not that one.

\---

Jun didn’t realize it at first but when he did, he sighed loudly until his manager turned and asked him what happened. He dismissed the manager, saying that he was just tired, when in fact tiredness had nothing to do with his sudden change of mood. The fact that it was 14th of March was the reason. It was White Day.

Jun knew he couldn’t stay mad at Nino forever. He just couldn’t comprehend how Nino could be so silent about it, making him wonder if the chocolates got to Nino’s hands or not. He was sure that he had put it on Nino’s bag and Nino had been carrying that exact bag as per usual, so he was certain that Nino had received it, but Nino’s lack of words about it made him feel uncertain.

Did Nino hate it? Did he overdo it?

Jun sighed again as he entered the green room. Their green room had been his biggest enemy ever since, because the sight of Nino’s bag was enough to agitate him. But that day, the green room was empty save from a single box placed right in the middle of the table.

He took it and checked it, because it’s the natural thing to do. Inside it, there’s a cheap chocolate bar obviously bought from the convenience store. Under it, a single purple paper was placed.

_FYI, I only use the bag to carry my console so I never bother to check what’s inside. - Kazunari_  
_PS: check the JWeb._

Jun took his phone out and checked the page as he was told. His lips formed a smile when he saw the message Nino left there. Slowly, his fingers found the chocolate bar and unwrapped it. He took a bite while his eyes still rereading the message. Tasting it, he snorted a laugh and changed application to send Nino a message on LINE.

_The chocolate tastes like shit._

The reply came in under a minute.

_Because I was such a shit for not noticing your present. ;)_

Another message followed.

_Sorry?_

Jun laughed and typed his reply.

_It tastes like shit, really._

He ate it all anyway.


End file.
